


A Room Full of Love

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: a room unlike the rest





	A Room Full of Love

He feels some weird rubber finger tracing on his jaw. “Mulder,” it’s in a sing song voice. It’s the voice that says she wants something, it’s early maybe only 7am. 

“It’s so early Scully come back to bed” he tugs on her rubber covered arm. 

“Nope we have so much to do,” she is smiling next to his face, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.   
“Get up, please” she says sweetly. 

He grins into his pillow moving to stand up from the mattress that is laying on the floor a bare room with nothing besides a mattress and some sheets are in here along with 2 small suitcases. He looks at Scully she is standing next to him dressed in cut off jeans and plaid shirt open with a white tank top. Her hair is up with a bandana wrapped around as well. Big yellow rubber gloves covered her arms. She holding a bucket and some paint and some extra gloves for him. She is grinning from ear to ear and he can’t help but grin back. They go downstairs watching the rickety steps with it’s peeling paint and questionable screws, to a very empty house filled with no furniture, no pictures a blank canvas for them to paint on. They spend all day scrubbing, cleaning and painting. They stop for the lightest lunch ever and continue eating while working. He fixes steps, installs curtain rods and learns how to do small tasks with a variety of youtube videos, while they steal kisses from one another. Scully gets paint on her nose and cheek when he lifts her up to reach a high corner of the wall. He’s never heard her laugh this much, never seen her look so incredibly happy. He wish he had known to give her this 3 years ago when he secretly bought this house for them when they first started the IVF. He had imagined so many things for them back then. The quickest escrow ever for one George and Hillary Hale a new home for their family which would be growing he hoped. He had taken pictures of it and in the dark nights in the desert when he could hardly remember her touch he had gazed upon them with a sadness lined with hope. Hope that someday soon they would be together in the house he bought for them, to raise their child in the country like they talked about so many years ago. Before the true suffering had started, before they had almost lost her to cancer, their daughter, their work to a government they no longer trusted or really believed in. Only to find that the truth they sought wasn’t what they intended to find. The solace they found in one another growing with their own paranoia. The extra caution ended up being their salvation having given them an easy place to go when things fell apart and finally hit the fan. 

He hadn’t told her about the house, merely setting it up in secret for the day she said the IVF had worked. His present to them both for a new chapter they would embark upon, when it had failed, her tears had mingled with his but he kept the house because it had given him the strength to continue. 

They finally stop cleaning at 11:58pm to gaze upon their handiwork. While all is certainly not done one room is completely finished, cleaned, the hardwood floors mopped, boards fixed, walls painted, window sills dusted with newly hung curtains. Carefully placed furniture around a sparsely lit room. They will definitely need another lamp here among the toddler bed, with space pictures, and the bookshelf. She leans against the open door frame gazing upon the soft blue and gray walls to the small dresser. Mulder comes behind her his head gently resting on her shoulder as they stare into the only finished room in their little house, this room isn’t like the rest. 

This room might never hold the belongings of the person it’s meant for, it might not get the use that they intended. The one room they had to finish first might never even meet its occupant. But should that person ever be able to come through the door, he will know. He was always thought about, always considered, always loved and adored by two people who dared to love and through the most painful of circumstanced lost.


End file.
